


Noises

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eiffel heard the soft cries coming from the observation deck, he floated by apathetically, face set in a vindicated frown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

The first time Eiffel heard the soft cries coming from the observation deck, he floated by apathetically, face set in a vindicated frown.

_Karma’s a bitch_ , he thought.

The second time he heard them, his eyes flicked to the door for a brief second, as if considering the source of the sound. He shook his head and pushed past. So what if Hilbert had slipped back into the group dynamic as naturally as breathing, that meant nothing. 

Nightmares only came to those who deserved it. He would know.

The fifth time, Eiffel stopped at the door. He didn’t move, didn’t reach for the unlocking panel. He just floated there, listening. Tonight’s ghost was apparently Lambert. Eiffel didn’t want to think about the cause of the previous comms officer’s death: the same virus that wormed it’s way through his system now. Lovelace had said Lambert had stopped coughing in the end. Would he? 

That was enough to turn him away from the door, and down the hall.

The ninth time the noises reached his ears, Eiffel pulled up the security footage on the door panel. Hilbert was pressed up against the walls, arms curled around himself. His eyes were wide and panicked, then slowly, they closed shut, tears leaking from the corners. Eiffel’s finger was inches from the opening icon before he stopped. No, he wouldn’t go in there. Hilbert was a monster remember; he didn’t feel remorse. It wasn’t for him to intervene.

The fifteenth time, Hilbert was still asleep when the doors slid open. Eiffel didn’t know why he did it, but he floated in silently, careful to stifle the cough creeping up his throat. He hovered in front of the small, shaking mass in front of him for a moment, before quickly laying a blanket across it and backing out of the room. They didn’t need an extra anyway, might as well put it to use.

Eiffel thought he saw Hilbert’s eyes open slightly as he left, but that was probably just the hallucinations. He’d been having a few lately.

The twentieth time, it wasn’t Eiffel who burst into the observation deck, but Minkovski. chest heaving, terror and urgency etched upon her face.

“I’d call you a bastard and a sadist, but there’s no time. Eiffel just coughed up about a Red Cross’s truck worth of blood and passed out, and so help me, you will fix him or I will shove you out an airlock!”

Hilbert was wide awake by the word “coughed”. He didn’t sleep at all that night.


End file.
